Nonchalant
by lunarestings
Summary: "I find you quite boring," he said with a shrug. She looked at him with a nod and continued on her way. "W-where are you going?" "Sleep." His brain couldn't process the fact that right then and he grabbed her hand, spun her around, and…" / AidouxOC / What happens when a completely uninterested human comes across a completely interested vampire?


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Vampire Knight_

"We welcome you to Cross Academy," Kaien said with a smile.

Kurami nodded in response. Kaien looked hopefully at the new student, wishing that he could hear her voice just once. Just as he though the moment was awkward enough where she had to speak, she left the room. The Headmaster sunk into his chair.

"Such an odd girl," he whispered to himself.

Kurami walked directly to the Sun Dorm and found her room. Kaien carefully explained to her that she would have no roommate due to the odd number of students and an overflow of roommate requests. It wasn't as if she would mind though, she probably wouldn't talk with them anyways.

Kurami tossed her two large suitcases on the mattress and didn't bother to hang decorates that she didn't bother to bring. She sat beside her belongings and began unpacking.

A couple hours into folding her clothes and putting them into the dresser, there was rapid knocking at her door. She sighed and pulled open the door, leaning on the edge of it. She said nothing as the short girl stood below her 5'6 stature.

"Hello! I'm Yuki Cross and this is Zero Cross." Kurami's eyes shifted to the pale haired boy standing behind her. "We're apart of the Discipline Committee and we were spoken to by the Headmaster of a new student. We would love to show you around campus." Yuki beamed at Kurami while Zero kept his strong composure.

"Yeah." Kurami's soothing voice came out. Kurami didn't speak much. She found her voice to be one of the most annoying sounds, but other's would consider to be one of the most beautiful.

Zero's eyes slightly widened at the sound and returned to their normal state moments after. Kurami shut the door softly to get dressed properly for the tour. She flicked through the numerous outfits in her closet and grabbed her uniform.

She opened the door again to find Yuki and Zero leaning against the wall beside it. Yuki bounced of the wall, "Are you ready?"

Kurami shook her head in reply. Yuki began to wonder why the new girl hadn't flashed a smile yet or asked them where exactly the were taking her. Kurami remained quiet the whole time they exited the dorms.

"Our campus is a great place. It's so hard trying to keep track of this school. Right, Zero?"

"No. The Night Class is the only thing that causes problems," Zero said. Kurami had no idea who the Night Class was, but Zero stated it with so much confidence that it was agreeable.

Yuki looked at Kurami, patiently awaiting a question. When the question didn't come, she had to think of a makeshift excuse.

"Uh, The Night Class is pretty self explanatory. They're a small group of students who attend school after we do and the have their own separate dorm and everything. They cause the entire Sun Dorm to wait outside theirs and go crazy when the doors open." Yuki smiled and Kurami again. Kurami was curious to know if this girl's cheeks were starting to hurt with the amount of smiling she was doing.

The trio walked around the whole campus with Yuki talking about the history of the school and mentioning that Zero was her adopted brother and Kaien was their adopted dad. Zero would occasionally throw in a harsh comment, only to have his sister make a positive of it. Kurami didn't open her mouth once. The only clue they had to know if she was listening was the slight nodding of her head.

When they arrived back at the Sun Dorms Yuki told Kurami that she is welcomed to speak with them if she has any questions. "Oh and let's hang out during school or something," Yuki encouraged.

Kurami stepped back into her room and turned once the door was open, "Thank you." Kurami changed out of her uniform and put on a fresh pair of pajamas. She set her alarm for early the next morning at fell asleep.

Kurami scattered everything off her night stand while trying to find her phone to stop the annoying alarm. Kurami groaned and sat up. She got ready for school in a flash and walked outside. The walk to the classes wasn't excruciating long, but the noise level was. Groups of girls were slapping hands together, talking about boys and makeup. Kurami began wringing her wrist in annoyance.

The class was small and the teacher forced Kurami to introduce herself to the kids she knew she wasn't going to make friends with. "Kurami Sawada."

The class was silent for what could've been an hour, but suddenly erupted with whispers of her fellow students. Kurami had expected it.

"That voice?!"

"Is her hair naturally that color?  
>"She's so tall."<p>

"Foreigner?"

"Foreigner."

The teacher was also intrigued with the girl. "Please, Miss Sawada. Can you answer a few of the student's questions. They seem so headstrong about it," the teacher offered a kind smile.

Kurami kept her intimidating stare and looked back at the room. The murmurs stopped. "16 years old, 5'6, 101 lbs, everything about me is natural…and I am not a foreigner."

The class was shocked by the bluntness of the answers and found it to be fruitless if they pressed any further.

"Ah, um, well it is about time we start class. Miss Sawada, you can take a seat next to Teramoto."

Kurami looked over and saw a tall boy with sharp features. He had light brown hair that was slightly combed upwards and dark green eyes. He smiled when he caught her eye. As usual, she didn't smile back.

She walked up the steps toward the empty seat and led a trail of more talk.

"Her legs are so long."

A boy to her left spoke a little louder than the others, "Lucky ass Teramoto."

She held her head high and sat in the chair.

Teramoto put out a hand, "Raiden Teramoto."

She eyed his hand for a good while before he slipped it back into his pocket. "Not so friendly, eh?" He joked.

Kurami almost killed him with her grey eyes and focused on the class.

"Kurami!" Kurami took a step backwards when she saw Yuki bolting towards her with Zero tailing behind at a much slower pace. She was bent over, gasping when she finally arrived at Kurami's position. "I went to your last class to pick you up, but the teacher said you had already left." Still panting, she stood up right and smiled.

"School was over sometime ago," Kurami mentioned.

Yuki giggled at her obvious remark, "I know that, let's go get food."

Kurami was held at the elbow and dragged by Yuki into the cafeteria. They ate for an hour and a half when Zero poked Yuki in her side. "Yuki, Night Class."

"Crap. I lost track of time. You're going to have to come with us. Sorry," Yuki gave Kurami an apologetic smile and gathered their empty food trays.

The Moon Dorm was different from what Kurami had imagined. It was prettier, no doubt, but had a different air to it. It felt forbidden to her. Crowds of chattering girls stood in front of the building.

"This what I meant," Yuki yelled over the noise.

Kurami was annoyed and didn't understand the useless noise. "Why?"

Zero's laugh was empty. "You'll see."

The gates opened and figures walked out of the dorms. They were led by a tall figure with black hair. He waved respectfully at the girls who were handing him gifts. The noise was deafening and Yuki and Zero had a hard time keeping them back. Kurami stood beside Yuki, studying the new faces. The student caught Yuki's eye and smiled. Yuki blushed and was brought back to reality by a girl pushing past her.

Kurami hated the liveliness and walked in front of the Night Class, away from the scene. Multiple girls stared at her in shock and anger.

"Why is she walking in their path?"

"How come she's allowed past the prefects?"

Kurami ignored their dumb questions and kept walking.

Aidou was captivated. The blue-black hair swept back and forth on her waistline and waved in the light wind. Her long legs strode towards the Sun Dorm and held a steady pace. Maybe it was the fact that he couldn't see her face, or maybe it was her unflinching demeanor, but Aidou needed her identity.

The racket was all to much for Kurami. She enjoyed the dull silence of her room and the whirring of the air conditioning. Kurami wasn't much of a people person since she found them too difficult to deal with. Their emotions confused her and put a hindrance on her everyday life. Kurami got straight to the point. She wan't the type to sugar coat things or run away. She was blunt and harsh. Most would call her cold, but she would call it realistic. Her motto is life was meant to be focused on yourself and not others.

Kurami opened her textbooks on her bed and highlighted the numerous pages that would remind her on a later date. Her neat handwriting resembled font in her notebook. She focused on one thing at a time and the squeals outside her door was not one of them. Kurami stood from her bed and brusquely opened the door.

"It is almost night. Go to your rooms." The small group of girls who were walking down the hallway had just returned from watching the Night Class. They froze at the sound and muttered an apology. They sulked back to their rooms and whispered about her.

Kurami began thinking that this school was filled with airheads. First were the kids in her class, next was these girls. She wondered if she would be lucky enough to find a friend who was as disinterested in the Night Class as she was.

"Aidou," Kain called.

Aidou sighed and gave his cousin a sideways glance, "What is it?"

"You've had a blank stare in your eyes this whole class. You okay?"

"I'm fine, Kain. Don't worry," Aidou gave him a smile and returned his attention back to the teacher.

Kurami spent the day ignoring Raiden's advances and squeezed his hand close to the point of breaking when he caressed her upper thigh.

"Stay in your lane, Teramoto." She pierced her eyes into his. Fear swelled inside of his carmel brown ones.

"Jeez, Kurami," his voice straining in a whisper. "Calm down!"

She released her grip and carried on to writing notes. 'She's freaking crazy,' he thought to himself while rubbing his wrist. Oddly, he didn't feel hated. She kept her impassive face and seemed unfazed by him. She acted as though he wasn't there. Kurami didn't hate other. Kurami didn't love others. Her feelings towards the rest of humanity was kind of just…neutral. Humanity, not vampires, but humanity.

She collected her things the moment the bell rang. Raiden watched her leave the class first as she did everyday. Her held was held high like she knew where everything was even though she's new. He was so bewildered by the girl who sat beside him that he didn't know what to think. He hated her attitude, but her looks were good so he put up with her. He though of all the ways he could break that brick wall of hers while putting his books in his backpack.

Kurami stopped by the cafeteria to pick up her routine lunch and paid for it. There were always a number of tables available to sit at, but today there was a noticeable decline in selection. She sat at one of the very few empty tables and took out her homework. The whispers started. Kurami had gotten fairly used to them by now and still irritated her to no end. There were some tables completely filled with guys and some with girls who pointed and pushed their friends towards her. A brave soul approached her first.

"Excuse me, Kurami?" A thin boy who was blushing like mad fiddled with his fingers.

Kurami set her pencil down in the spine of the book, directing her attention, "Yes?"

Her monotoned response left the boy speechless. He stuttered on his next words. "It seems you're eating alone. We have an empty seat at out table. W-would you want to join us?" He gave Kurami a twitching grin.

She had no noticeable reaction. "I have homework that I would prefer to do alone. Thank you." She picked up her pencil again and started where she left off.

The boy stood in his place for a few seconds before sheepishly returning back to his table of friends howling with laughter.

Kurami finished her salad and left for the dorms.

Every time she left her meal, she happened to walk into the Night Class' daily grand entrance. She was slowly getting accustomed to the crowd. She walked some distance away from the scene, but still was in view. Just as she was passing, the Night Class was walking out.

Aidou saw the girl further down the campus. It had to be her. He jogged out in front of the group, rushing pass Kaname.

"Where are you going?" Ichijo called out.

Aidou twisted around and gave a wave, "I'll be right back."

Kurami didn't spare a moment of her time looking at the Moon Dorm until a flash of sudden movement shot out near it. She turned her head and saw a white uniform running towards her. She kept walked trying to get out of his path.

"Hey! Wait up."

Kurami stopped walking around cocked her head the boy. He wasn't that much taller than her.

Aidou expected her to say something to him along the lines of "Aidou?!" or blush. She just stared questioningly at him.

He cleared his throat. "Do you, um, know who I am?"

"No."

"Aidou Hanabusa." He rubbed the back of his neck and grinned.

Kurami was weirded out by the blonde. "Ok…," she began walking away.

Aidou stood in the midst of the awkwardness, assessing the situation. 1) There was a girl who did not know him, 2) She did not react, 3) She doesn't have a name. Aidou found that it was no use following the girl who had clearly no attraction to him. His electric blue eyes trailed the weird human all the way to the Sun Dorm.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>A.N.<em>**

_Thanks for reading this new story. I have a lot of other stories up on my profile so check those out two! There is for sure going to be a love triangle so stay tuned to see!_

_~Luna Restings_


End file.
